Plot, Complication, Confusion, Depth, and Order
by House-elf
Summary: Something weird that wouldn't leave me alone.. Good to read if you have writer's block or can't seem to finish a fic!


Cora was sitting in her room absent-mindedly looking out the window seeming to stare at the snow falling in huge flakes.  
  
Really she was thinking; "Voldemort ignored Anguiena and continued, "I havn't come in contact with them ever.. Luckily."  
  
There was a snapping noise behind her and she was jerked out of her thoughts as she spun around to see what'd made the noise.  
  
Floating about eye-level with Cora was a little creature with about a dozen eyes, arms, and legs- all of which were twisted in different directions. It was smiling.  
  
"What the hell-"  
  
"I'm Plot!" The creature squeaked.  
  
"I'm Cora.. What are you?" Cora had a tendency to speak her mind, and hoped she hadn't offended the thing.  
  
"Plot!" the creature answerd, it's voice slightly different. All of it's eyes centerd on Cora now.  
  
"Okay.." One of Plot's eyes wanderd off to the right and Cora found it nerve-wrecking to watch it so she looked up at the ceiling before continuing.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" She asked, her head cocked in an interested sort of fashion.  
  
"Your mind, not your room.. Your room's where we were. We are most definatly in your mind now. Can't you see?" Plot's voice was now coated with a heavy Irish accent, and it's eyes were shooting around all over the place, only one remaining on Cora.  
  
Looking around herself and Plot, Cora realised what Plot had been talking about. They were in a circular room with ever-changing-colour walls. The floor was glass, which you could see black under. The ceiling was like the ceiling of Cora's room- painted with clouds.  
  
One thing was different with these clouds though. Just when you thought they were calm and it was sunny out they would change and there would be a storm staining the sky. A few stray raindrops landing on the floor of this peculiar room.  
  
Cora looked back up to ask Plot how they'd gotten there and jumped back once she did so.  
  
There was another creature floating beside Plot. It looked slightly out of place, and the expression on it's face showed that it was thinking hard.  
  
"Who're you?!" Cora exclaimed, her eyes wide.  
  
"Complication.." the creature mumbled, obviously still thinking about something else.  
  
"I can't loose Complication!" Plot complained, "It comes with me everywhere!"  
  
Cora only nodded, seriously disturbed by one of Plot's long arms which was twisted into a knot.  
  
"Oh bugger!" Plot sighed, noticing it's arm, "Complication.. Look what you've gone and done again!"  
  
"It's awfully CONFUSING trying to keep up with that specific idea!" Complication spat, glaring at the air on it's other side.  
  
Which was suddenly filled with another creature.  
  
"I'm Confusion!" It stated looking directly at Cora with large oval eyes, "Do you like lamps?"  
  
"What?!" Cora exclaimed, not understanding where that'd come from.  
  
"See! He's fouling things up for me!" Complication whined to Plot, who was trying to desperatly untie the knot in it's arm.. Only causing few other arms to become tangled.  
  
"I've got to know.. how do we get out of here?" Cora asked, trying to seem calm.  
  
No one answerd, instead another creature made a 'crack'ing noise as it enterd the room.  
  
This creature was so obviously humor Cora could have laughed. It was a round floating diamond, with huge mischeivious eyes and an unbelievably enourmous, toothy grin on it's face.  
  
"Humor, I presume?" Cora enquired, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Humor smiled, "You were expecting-?"  
  
"Depth?" A wise-looking triangular shape with cat-like eyes, wearing glasses 'snap'ed into the room behind Cora.  
  
"I control wheater Plot will last-" Depth looked over at Plot, who's arms were dissapearing and reappearing at an unhealthy rate, "and have any meaning at all.."  
  
Cora nodded. This creature was almost intimidating..  
  
"What is all this?!" A loud, shrill, voice- kind of like the tone of voice her mother got everytime Cora opened her mouth- pierced the air.  
  
Plot, Confusion, Complication, and Depth all stopped what they were doing and looked over at the new creature with respect.  
  
"Who might you be?" Cora asked, folding her arms.  
  
The creature was a swirly kind of snakey-looking thing, with sharp eyes. "I'm Order. I keep this lot under controll.. Which is essential with the way they can tend to behave- constantly creating perfect, un-interesting characters.." Order rolled it's eyes.  
  
Cora sat down on the ground and looked up at the floating creatures. "Why are we here?"  
  
"To think of an outcome for it all.." Order started.  
  
"And come up a straight root to get to that outcome.." Plot winked all of it's eyes.  
  
"Adding many obsticals on the way.." Complication nodded as it spoke.  
  
"Making not everything seem the way it is.." Confusion seemed to be pondering this statement itself.  
  
"But adding witty comments in so the root's not a complete bore!" Humor concluded, winking at Cora, motioning for her to conclude.  
  
Cora nodded- this was making sense now! "But not leaving the original idea!"  
  
The creatures dissapeared with a series of pops leaving Cora alone in her mind.  
  
Cora was shortly returned to her room, where she found herself at her desk, erasing half of her written work furiously. "But keeping to the ORIGINIAL IDEA!" She kept muttering. "I'm sick of Confusion!"  
  
Five creatures smiled and watched the girl start to write again.  
  
"See, we always get through to them at the end," observed Depth.  
  
"By learning to keep Confusion under controll!" Order mutterd angrily, grabbing Confusion by the sholders and shaking it. "Stay out of people's minds for ONCE!"  
  
Plot looked up from the newspaper it'd been reading and sighed loudly.  
  
"We've got a case of Writer's Block in England.."  
  
The other creatures sighed and with one loud 'CRACK!' were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I wrote this a while back.. But never thought to post it here! It confused me as I was writing it.. Kind of just came to me when I opened WordPad.. and wouldn't let me stop typing.. *shakes head* Damn Confusion..  
  
~House-elf 


End file.
